<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secret Lights by Kaarina_Riddle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867829">Secret Lights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/pseuds/Kaarina_Riddle'>Kaarina_Riddle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Death Eaters, F/M, Heartbreak, imperious curse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:27:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/pseuds/Kaarina_Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minerva McGonagall and Rodolphus Lestrange have a secret relationship during the war. She is his light in the darkness that is being a death eater. He is her light in life. Will the light remain? Or the Darkness take control?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Minerva McGonagall/Rodolphus Lestrange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Secret Lights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is one that I wrote so long ago for a contest but forgot that it even existed until today!!! So here it is one of my favourite Death Eater/Order of the Phoenix pairings!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>September 1, 1954 </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rodolphus sat in the Prefects carriage at the front of the train, Minerva McGonagall sitting across from him. Noises flowed around them, but he couldn’t take his eyes off her. They had been friends in secret for years now, their houses and families not agreeing with the company they chose to keep. Rodolphus had started to develop feelings for her in the previous year and he hoped she felt the same.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His family had tried to build ties with the Black family in the summer holidays and Bellatrix, the middle of the three sisters, had been incessant in her obsession to be around him. But he didn’t want to be tied to her. eyes and heart only had one person who could light them up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He aimed to change their relationship this year.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>_______</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>January 14, 1996 </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minerva looked at the Prophet in front of her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN</span>
  </em>
  <span> shouted at her from the front page. Her worst fear and best dream had been realised. Rodolphus had escaped. She shouldn’t be happy that Death Eaters had escaped. It was her worst nightmare because what if people found out, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what if Bellatrix found out</span>
  </em>
  <span>? But it was also her best dream because the man she loved was out of that hell hole. He wasn’t who everyone thought he was and no one had listened when she had tried to inform them of this.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She knew he wasn’t because they had talked about it the night before everything had gone down.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>_______</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>October 12, 1981</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Minerva had met him in their usual hideaway in Diagon Alley, he had looked sombre and withdrawn. war and the pressure to be the man his family and wife forced him to be was taking its toll.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kissing her softly under the rain before moving past her into the apartment, Rodolphus breathed in the calming scent that was her perfume and felt himself instantly relax into his surroundings. No more wearing the mask of indifference and hiding his loyalties.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Cup of Chamomile before we get comfortable?” Minerva’s soft voice drifted to him from the other side of the room. Her hands clenching and her breathing erratic, she was nervous. The war was heightening and coming to a climax and neither knew how it was going to end.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Walking over to where she stood, he wrapped his arms around her, “Calm down and breathe, love. Everything is going to be okay.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You can’t say that. You can’t see the future and know that we are both going to come out of this alive.” She whispered the words, as if saying them aloud would give them life.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Let’s come up with a signal now, one that will let the other know, even if we can’t see one another, that we are okay.” he suggested.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Keeping her hands busy by making tea for the two of them, “Like what?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How’s about a bit of parchment folded like a bird? No one will figure out it’s from us to each other, but it will allow us a peace of mind.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That sounds perfect. Roddy?” she practically pleaded.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, love?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Promise me that you won’t put yourself in any danger intentionally?” she begged him, worried about his safety being a Death Eater in this time.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I never do, anything you see me doing is completely out of my control.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What do you mean by that? You can’t possibly be saying what I think you’re saying.” she said sounding appalled at the very thought.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Whenever I go out on a mission I’m under either his control or my dear wife’s control.” he explained, grimacing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Rodolphus! You can’t go back, we will go to Dumbledore and get you help!” she exclaimed in horror.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I have to go back, the dark mark isn’t only used to call you to him, it can be used to torture you or locate you. I can’t, no, I won’t put you in that kind of danger, my sweet Minerva. Now, let us enjoy tonight for, it is the last time I will see you for a month.” he begged of her as he led her to the den to sit on the couch.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Little did they realise this would be the last time they saw one another for over a decade. Cuddling up to one another they took comfort and strength from each other to continue going on as they were.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>_______</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>June 1, 1996 </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minerva headed back to her office, not feeling like being around the other Professors bad mouthing the escapees all day. Sitting behind her desk distractedly, she didn’t notice the bird at first. It wasn’t until Hermione Granger came knocking on her door with an assignment that wasn’t due until later in the term that it was noticed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I noticed you left breakfast early and thought I could get this to you before class, so I don’t distract your flow.” Hermione smiled, looking at the piles of parchment on the desk that was left ungraded she felt slightly bad adding more to it. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you dear, I was wanting to have my cup of tea privately while I did some grading.” Not wanting to say she didn’t want to be around the masses and make the girl feel even guiltier than she was currently looking.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione walked over to the desk and bent over. Picking something up she asked, “Did you make this, Professor? It’s very pretty.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Looking at what her favourite student was holding, she gasped, “No. It was made for me by someone.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling inwardly, knowing he still thought of giving her their signal that he was okay made her feel slightly better. Dismissing Hermione after reassuring her it was perfectly okay she had interrupted her, she sat back at her desk and held the bird to her chest, hoping she would see him soon. Even if it was a small glimpse, it was all she needed after all these years of loneliness.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>_______</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>September 1, 1954 </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Minerva, please. Can we talk?” Rodolphus asked. They had been back at school for three weeks and she had been avoiding them. After the start of term feast and Bellatrix Lestrange telling her about the engagement and she had gotten moody. He couldn’t understand why she was pushing him away, but he didn’t like it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why? Why do we need to talk? I’ve seen how you feel. I don’t need to be around you. I have my Gryffindors. You have your Slytherins.” She said trying to walk away.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What do you mean how I feel?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“About her.” She stated in a clipped tone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Bellatrix? You’ve got to be kidding me? You’re jealous? That’s why you’ve been acting like this?” He said. Laughter in his voice. When she scowled at him and went to turn away he sobered. “No, Minerva. Please. I didn’t know you felt the same way!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Spinning around Minerva looked up into his brown eyes, “The same way?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes. The same way. I’ve had feelings for you for over a year. My family organised the marriage without any input from me.” He said, gazing into her eyes, imploring her to listen.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh. What do we do?” Minerva asked.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know what I want us to do. But I don’t know if you will go for it.” He replied.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What’s that?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why don’t we have our relationship and move it to the next level? Keep it secret from Bellatrix because she will go nuts. That’s only if you want to. I’m not going to force you into anything Minerva. I love you.” Rodolphus said. Hope shining through her tone and eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You want to be with me?” She questioned.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I do. You are the only one I want to be with. But my family are forceful.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Then we keep it a secret. We can do this.” Minerva said, not knowing whether she was trying to convince him or herself.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We can.” Rodolphus leant down, brushing his lips over hers softly. Pulling back he smiled. “We can definitely do this.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hugging her to him he breathed in her perfume a calm coming over him. She was the light in his life. His family were going over to Tom Riddle’s or should he say “Voldemort’s” way of life, and things were about to get darker. He knew what was coming for him and he didn’t want to dwell on it too long.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His family or Bellatrix were going to force him into service. He would take what little peace he had with Minerva.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We better get back. Patrols are finishing up and the head girl and boy will be checking us off as we go into our common rooms.” Minerva said.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay, meet me tomorrow? We don’t have any patrols tomorrow night.” Rodolphus asked hopefully.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We will see how my homework is going.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay. Bye for now love.” Rodolphus said. Leaning down slightly he waited for her to meet him halfway and brushed lips again. Kissing her for the first time had been spectacular. The second was heaven. It would quickly become his favourite thing to do.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Bye Roddy.” She said walking away.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Standing and watching her leave he couldn’t wait for the next day now that he had gotten his feelings off his chest.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>_______</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>November 15, 1996</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heading to Hogsmeade with the students in front, Minerva didn’t think she would have to watch out for anyone or anything. So when she was pulled behind a large tree trunk, she didn’t have time to pull her wand. Whoever had a hold of her was behind and had their hand over her mouth, stopping her from calling out for help.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A warm whisper of breath fluttered over her neck as the person leant down and whispered, “Minerva, it’s me. Now I’ll take my hand away if you promise not to scream, nod if you agree.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding, and breathing a sigh of relief and slight excitement flooding through her she felt his hand move slowly away, obviously expecting her to scream and being ready to put his hand back at any moment. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Spinning them so her back was against the tree and he was in front of her, she saw Rodolphus for the first time in years. He hadn’t aged well and scars now littered his face and hands.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Merlin, you’ve only gotten better with age Minerva, Love.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here, Rodolphus? You could be caught.” She said nervously peering around.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I needed to see you and see that you didn’t believe I did what they said I did on my own volition.” Looking into her eyes he saw the love still shining through as if it had only been yesterday that they had seen each other.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I believe you. You told me that night what was happening.” Minerva smiled up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, thank you so much for always being so amazing.” Leaning down he laid a gentle kiss on her cheek, not wanting to push her into kissing him so soon. He had been away. She could have moved on with her life in the fifteen years he had been gone.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>_______</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>November 1, 1981</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rodolphus felt the lightness flow over him and his thoughts disappeared one by one, his control slipping away he tried to fight it off, “Your blood traitor girlfriend won’t want you after this, yes I know. I’ve known all along, since we were at Hogwarts.” Rodolphus started to breathe deeply. What was she going to do?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh don’t worry, I’m not going to do anything. I’ve not been faithful either. He’s mine and I don’t care what you do. I’m here because he’s gone missing and there are rumours, we are going to see if those rumours are true.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rodolphus followed nimbly behind, still fighting trying to get a hold of his mind again but after years of being placed under the imperius curse he had lost most of his control anyway. He just hoped she didn’t make him do anything to Minerva. She was his light. Bellatrix was his darkness.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>_______</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>March 23, 1998</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rodolphus, I have to go. The students need me. It’s chaos at the school with those horrible siblings there.” Minerva said with an inflection of anger in her voice. He knew that she was angry with how her precious school had been over run, and the old headmaster being killed had to have hurt her. That was why he tried his hardest to escape. </span>
  <em>
    <span>For her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, I’ll have to get back soon too before the Dark Lord gets suspicious.” Holding her tighter to him pouring as much of his love into her as he could, he breathed in her scent, letting it wash over him, to hold him over until the next time they could meet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still don’t understand why </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>hasn’t told him yet. She’s known all these years and still nothing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think she thinks if he finds out he will punish her for letting me stray.” Rodolphus said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Standing up he pulled Minerva up with him and held her in his arms, relishing the feel of her warmth and taking in a bit of her light. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She still has no reason. Just watch out. I don’t trust her motives.” She pleaded with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Times were getting darker and they knew that each time they saw each other could be their last. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you Minerva, my darling bird.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too Roddy. Now go quickly before I find a way to hide you and keep you here.” She said, leaning up and brushing her lips against his, feeling as if sparks flew around them he knew their love had never died. Kissing her was always the same. It brought warmth and love with it. Pulling back ever so slowly Minerva turned and walked away only looking back for a moment to wave to him before rushing back to the castle. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>_______</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>March 26, 1976</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Laying under an old oak tree; Rodolphus and Minerva relaxed. The war was getting worse and the climax was surely coming. They had to take every moment they could while it was still slightly quiet as they didn’t know when they would get the chance. Their meetings were few and far between these days. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You know I almost didn’t marry her.” Rodolphus whispered. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What made you stop?” She asked. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You. You told me the night before I had to marry her. To protect us both.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I wish you hadn’t now. It was all so much simpler when we were in school and you weren’t out there with them.” Minerva said, cuddling further in to the crook of his shoulder, hoping he could stay and come back to the castle with her. But knowing he couldn’t because of the danger it would put them both in. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I wish the same, but we both know it’s safer this way, they don’t suspect me when I’m on the inside and act as if I’m loyal.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know, I miss you when you’re gone. That’s all.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“One day, this will all be over and we will be able to do this all the time.” Rodolphus said soothingly, rubbing his thumb in a circle on her arm to keep himself calm and sounding as if he actually believed it would all work out for the best. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There was no telling how this war was going to go but he could keep her optimistic and hopeful. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you Roddy.” She spoke softly, looking up at him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you too, Minerva.” He said leaning down and kissing her, breathing in her essence so he could go back and remain strong. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>_______</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>May 2, 1998</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Debris was flying all around, spells barely missing her. Flinging curses back at the death eaters that had breached the school, she made her way through the castle searching for any of the younger students that may have been left behind. Not really paying attention to anything but her task and keeping herself alive, she didn’t notice the duel that was being fought up ahead. She didn’t realise as she turned the corner and walked away. She didn’t realise her whole world was going to be crushed with that duel. She wouldn’t realise until later when she was helping gather the dead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All she could think of was keeping herself alive long enough to get out of this battle and finally help Rodolphus exonerate himself. There was evidence within his mind that he had showed her and she knew he would be excused of his crimes. She held some of the memories in viles in her office just in case he was incapacitated and couldn’t talk for himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the fighting died down and Voldemort called for the cease fire and Minerva made her way back down to the Great Hall to help the injured she tripped over something hard and unmoving. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning over so she could determine what she had tripped over, her soul ripped apart, her heart breaking as she stared into the blank brown eyes that was her love. Rodolphus’ head was turned to the side as if he had been looking for something the moment the curse hit him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crawling over to his body she cast Renervate trying to revive him, even though she knew he was gone she wouldn’t give up so easily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on Roddy, you can’t leave me. Come on love. Wake up! Wake up Roddy!” She said, tears running down her face as her very being broke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minerva, what’s wrong?” A deep baritone voice sounded from behind. Turning she saw Kingsley Shacklebolt standing there, looking worried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s dead.” She sobbed into the chest of Rodolphus, holding him to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m confused. That’s Rodolphus Lestrange. A Death Eater</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Kingsley said making his way closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t understand. It wasn’t his choice. He was being controlled.” She shouted hysterically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He hid it well. So did I. But whenever he was out as a Death Eater he was under the Imperius Curse. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She </span>
  </em>
  <span>made him do it all. And I was the only one that knew.” She said as she stroked along his face, memorising the shape and feel of his skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry Minerva.” Kingsley said gasping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>be sorry?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Myself and Remus were duelling him when he struck down Remus and turned his wand on me. I had no choice.” Trying to put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her he found himself pushed back by a forceful blow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had used non-verbal and wandless magic against him in anger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You killed him?” She shouted. “You could have detained him. Given him a trial.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just go.” She sobbed. Not wanting to move and leave Rodolphus for even a minute she sat on the ground letting the world seep away into nothingness around her. Forgetting all her responsibilities, she sat holding him for the last time,  wishing she could go back in time and bring her light back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hands tried to pry her away from him but she wouldn’t have it. He shouldn’t be left alone for a moment. Their relationship flashed before her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was gone. For good. He usually came back but not this time. Her whole world had fallen into darkness the moment he left the world. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think xo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>